


How Raven Got Her Groove Back

by darthjamtart



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hardly thought you'd decide to get pregnant in the middle of training," Erik tells her. "I'll have you know, you've completely ruined our attack schedule for the next nine months."</p><p>"It wasn't a <i>decision</i>," Raven shrieks at him, hurling the closest object at his stupid, helmet-wearing head. He ducks, damn him, and then tuts at her poor aim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Raven Got Her Groove Back

Raven's been working with Azazel less than a week before she figures out he's a dick. And not just because he kills people. A lot. Oh, sure, not the same kind of dick as Charles, but a dick nonetheless. He seems to get some perverse kind of pleasure out of winding her up.

Unsurprisingly, Erik and Azazel get along swimmingly. "Sugar, you can't let them get to you," Emma tells her, as consolingly as Emma ever is. Which is not very.

"He laughed when Erik tripped me during training. Twice." Raven sulks into her cereal bowl and wishes their new base of operations had a nicer kitchen.

Emma nudges the teakettle her way. It's empty, so Raven surmises this is Emma's way of telling her to make more tea rather than any further attempt at consolation.

"You could try sleeping with him," Emma suggests, two cups of tea later. Raven snorts.

"Only you would think that's a good idea," she replies, dumping half the sugarpot into her teacup.

Still, it can't _hurt_. And it's not like she's got any better ideas.

She blames Erik for the lack of condoms, after. Charles always had condoms lying around.

"I hardly thought you'd decide to get pregnant in the middle of training," Erik tells her. "I'll have you know, you've completely ruined our attack schedule for the next nine months."

"It wasn't a _decision_ ," Raven shrieks at him, hurling the closest object at his stupid, helmet-wearing head. He ducks, damn him, and then tuts at her poor aim.

Azazel brings her ice cream, which does make her feel a little better. Not that she'll ever admit it. "Next time I want strawberry," she snaps.

"Can't you have the baby any faster?" Erik grumbles, the first time they return from battle without her. Emma catches the lamp Raven hurls at him, then hits Erik with it anyway.

"Don't be stupid," Emma says calmly, then orders Azazel to fetch her and Raven more ice cream. Emma really is taking shameless advantage of the situation.

Labor is the most horrifically awful thing she's ever imagined, right up until the baby decides the birth canal is uncomfortable and teleports the last few inches out. Azazel and Erik both look ridiculously pleased, and she'd smack them if she weren't too exhausted to move. "Next time, condoms," she declares. Not that there will ever be a next time.

Charles learns about his nephew when Kurt somehow manages to teleport to the mansion at six months. "Who's a little goochie-goochie-goo!" they find him cooing, when they finally track the baby down.

Emma looks disgusted. Azazel looks enchanted. "He is!" Azazel gushes, as Raven plucks her son from Charles' arms. Charles looks crestfallen.

"Maybe Uncle Charles can babysit sometimes," Azazel suggests, lingering. Erik scowls. He's still not allowed to look after Kurt, not after that first disaster.

Emma wrinkles her nose. "Only if you never refer to him as 'Uncle' Charles again."

Raven nods. "Agreed."

"They're supposed to be our _enemies_ ," Erik sulks.

"Then maybe you should learn how to change a diaper _properly_ ," Raven shoots back.

"We never speak of that. You all swore never to speak of that," Erik hisses. They all fall silent, remembering the one and only time Erik got to babysit. Never again.


End file.
